The lost zodiac
by Baileypuppylover
Summary: Akahana is the zodiac wolf, gods 'pet', she stays by Akito no matter what, but Akito has told her she has to go to school, and live with Shigure, how will she handle. Disclaimer: I own nothing but my oc.
1. Chapter 1

_If you know the story of the Chinese zodiac, you would know that the cat was left out from the zodiac by the rat. But I bet you didn't know this; They're was 14 animals, the cat and the wolf were excluded, the cat got tricked by the rat while the wolf was told by god, she could not come. My name is Akahana, and im the wolf. Or as most Sohma's know me by, 'God's loyal companion', im supposed to stay by Akito's side no matter what. But for some reason he sent me to ouran academy, and wanted me to live with Shigure. I personally think he just couldn't stand me._

* * *

"Akahana? Hurry, your going to be late!" Shigure called, I don't want to go to school, not if it meant I had to dress all frou-frou. I had on a frilly yellow dress, brown dress shoes, and a red ribbon around my neck.I let out a sigh and walked out of my room, I could see Shigure holding in a laugh, so I glared at him, and he shut up right away.

"You look very nice Akahana, although, the dress doesn't seem to match your hair." Yuki said, looking at my clothes, he was right, I have waist long white hair, and red eyes, much to my dislike, white doesn't go with yellow.

"Whatever, just get to school, pup." Kyo walked in, rice ball in hand.

"Ah-! Kyo! I don't think you should say that! That's not very nice!" Tohru said, trying to convince Kyo but failing horribly.

"Hey Kyo, you shouldn't make Tohru like that." I said, giving a slight glare.

"At least im not wearing a dress." He gave a smirk, and I just threw the nearest thing around me, which was my book bag, he blocked it easily

"YOU WANNA GO?!" he yelled. "Maybe later, im wearing a dress after all." I gave a smirk

* * *

"This school is big." I gaped in awe at ouran, its building was pink, yeah I hated pink, but this place is huge, and not to mention this is the first school I ever went to. That's sort of hard to admit, but I always had to stay by my 'god' side, so I had to skip school, I never wanted to, but it was his orders.

I started walking to the school when I bumped into someone. "Whoa." I fell on my butt right there.

"Hey you ok?" I looked up to see a girl with short brown hair, big brown eyes and a boys uniform on. _It must be a girl since I didn't_ _transform_. The girl extended a hand I took the hand and she helped me up.

"Yeah, thank you." I brushed off my dress, since it was now dirty. "Hey, I never seen you around, are you new?" The boy/girl said

"Yes, its my first day,"I gave a slight smile.

"Alright, well my name is Haruhi, what's yours?"

"Akahana, hey, before I forget; do you know where class 1-A is?"

"That's my class, ill show you." I gave a grin.

* * *

"Class, we have a new student." The teacher introduced me, many kids looked at me confusedly, most likely from my hair and eye color, but I just ignored them. "Please introduce yourself"

I let out a sigh and gave the best smile I could. "My name is Akahana Sohma, pleased to meet you" Some kids started talking among themselves, from what I heard, they kept saying 'freak', 'weirdo' or 'strange'. "Does anyone have any questions for her?" The teacher asked. Two twins raised their hands, they both had orange hair, and yellow eyes, mischief glowing in them, it reminded me much of Kyo.

"Is that your real hair color and eye color?" they said in perfect union

"Yes." noone else had any questions for me so I just sat down near the windows, looking at the beautiful view. It makes me wanna go outside and run around. I suppose that's the wolf, Akito would probably scold me for thinking such things, then hurt me if I did do such a thing. But its no fun sitting around, listening to the teacher talk about biology or whatever. I really didn't care.

All I could think about was running out this school and go to Akito's side. It feels strange without him giving me orders, or even just standing by me, an evil grin on his face, yeah, he scares me, but he is my 'owner'.

I started paying attention after a bit and noticed it was only a few minutes until lunch '_was I really thing for that long?' _When lunch did come around, the class became unorganized, girls were sitting on desks talking about 'music room 3' and whatever the hell a 'host club' guys were talking about finance or something, and those strange twins started dragging Haruhi, which I fond strange, but noone else minded it. I felt, nervous. There was a ton of people around me, I didn't have my owner, and if I transformed- _no, just don't bump into anyone. I think I wanna leave._ So I did that.

I left for lunch and I looked for a quiet place to relax so I don't transform, or at the very least get some quiet I don't like all these I rushed down the hall.

* * *

I did find a quiet place, or at the very least semi-quiet, I could hear people yelling in the distance, 6 boys and a voice that sounded like Haruhi.

"Sempai! Why do we have to play this game?"

"Because Haruhi, it is a commoners game,and we shall learn the ways of the commoner!" some guy yelled, he was rather loud, and I could hear the drama in his voice like he was a actor, or a prince. I ignored them for the most part, occasionally listening on their conversation, but it was painful to hear, one of the voices kept calling himself daddy, another one sounded like Momiji, and I heard those twins. Apparently the were fighting over something, but I could care less. Not until I saw a can heading at me, at least 50 miles per hour. I ducked, the can barley missing my head by a few centimeters.

Six boys and Haruhi came running to me. "Ah princess! Im so sorry! I didn't mean for the can to go to you!" A blond guy with purple eyes said.

"No problem, and don't call me princess."

"Hey, your in our class!" Two orange head boys said, oh, the twins.

"Yeah, what about it."

"Why are you outside?" They leaned on each other

"'Cuz I liked how this garden looked. Nothing more."

"Ah, your name is Akahana Sohma correct? If I can recall, this is your first time going to school because you always stay by your family's head's side" A black haired boy said, reading from a little black notebook.

"You don't know how creepy that sounds."

"This is your first school?" Haruhi asked, giving me a confused look, I looked at all of them and gave a sigh. "yes."

"OH HOW SAD PRINCESS!" The blond idiot made an attempt to hug me, but I sidestepped, making him fall past me.

"No hugs, and didn't I say not to call me princess? Anyway, you guys know my name, may I know yours?" I gave a slight smile, hopeing _anyone_ other than the blond would explain, but of course, my efforts were in vain, the blond idiot got up, forget he just slammed into the dirt.

"Of course my princess~! I am Tamaki Suoh, this is Kyouya Ootori-" He gestured to the glasses wearing guy "The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru-" the twins gave a goofy grin "Mitsukuni 'Honey' Haninozuka-" A small blond waved at me, he really looks like Momiji. " Takashi 'Mori' Morinozuka-" A big black haired guy responded in a grunt, he looked like haru. "And Haruhi!" He gave Haruhi a giant hug, which mad her face turn a blueish purple.

"ok, and stop calling me princess, it doesn't feel right."

* * *

When school ended, I decided to officially give myself a tour of the place, so I wouldn't get lost. I found out that the school had 4 libraries, although none were quiet. This place is so strange. When I finished my tour I headed back home. Apparently we are having leeks for lunch and Kyo doesn't like leeks. This will be fun.

* * *

-no pov-

Little did Akahana know there was seven people following her, they did this because she was strange, she didn't like the host club, always sat further than everyone, and she kept muttering about someone named 'Akito', this would be strange for anyone, especially the new girl. So that's what they did, the followed her for half an hour until she reached the woods, and she just walked in.

"GAH! Why is she going into the woods?! Takashi!" Honey said, clinging to his guardian, and Usa-chan,Mori just grunted in response.

"Do you think she lives there?!" The twins said, distress in their voice.

"Lets follow!" Tamaki said, ready to go until Kyoya held him back "What do you think your doing Tamaki?"

"Im following; let me go." Tamaki struggled against his friends grip, when he did get out he darted to the woods.

"That idiot." Everyone said, looking at where Tamaki went.

"Well we cant leave the boss alone." The twins followed, then everyone else did too. What they say surprised them quiet a bit.

* * *

-Akahana pov-

A wolf. Heh, should have expected that, I mean I am in the woods, I just didn't expect it to come so sudden.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked in a calm tone, the wolf just cocked it's head before walking to me, cuddling against my leg. "Alright, alright." I pet it, no-err- _him_ He gave a happy bark and I told him to go away, asking him not to attack anyone who come through the woods. He just licked my hand and left. "Bye." I called out to him, he gave a howl in recognition. I continued walking, down the path Shigure told me. Or from what I could make of it. My phone then rang, looking at the collar id, I say it was Kyo, along with a picture of a cat.

"Hey,what's up?"

_"where the hell are you?! You damn wolf!" _He practically screamed in my ear, I had to hold it some distance away from me.

"That's a strange way to say hello."

_"Get over here! Tohru is going crazy, thinking you were kidnapped or something!" _

"Tell her I just gave myself a tour of the school, im heading back now."

_"Fine,_ pup."

"Ok kitty."


	2. Chapter 2

When I arrived home, I was surprised to only find Shigure home, he told me Kyo and Yuki went to shopping with Tohru, so I decided to head out, there was 7 people following me after all, I have to deal with them. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Im going up to the mountains, im a wolf, I like to be in the wild." I started heading out the door

"Your still in your uniform." He pointed out, biting his pen a bit. I just sighed, closed the door and headed back inside to change this ridiculously girly dress.

* * *

These guys don't give up do they? I was wearing blue jeans with a black-t and sneakers. I could hear those so called 'host club' walking around and whisper/yelling. '_this is_ _ridiculous',_ I thought, so I turned around, "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?!" I yelled.

They shrieked in surprise,well other than Kyoya-sempai and Mori-sempai. "W-well, I-I..." The blond idiot, Tamaki, Started

"Shut it,baka. I don't wanna deal with six guys and a girl following me! I have business to attend to."

"What sort of business, Ms. Akahana?" Kyoya asked, pushing up his glasses, pulling out his black book, ready to write if it could be used for blackmail.

"HOW DID YOU FIND OUT MY PRECIOUS HARUHI WAS A GIRL?!" Tamaki shrieked, shaking me back and forth, it was a miracle I didn't transform. "Boss! I think you need to let her go!" The twins said, I think... My ears are ringing, even after he let me go. So I rubbed my ears. After the ringing stopped, I promptly started yelling at them.

"WHY DO THINK SHAKING PEOPLE IS A GOOD IDEA?!" I stomped away, my white hair going with me. What I didn't notice, when the blond idiot, Tamaki was shaking me, my phone fell out of my pocket.

* * *

-no pov-

"Hey boss look!" The twins chorused as the picked up Akahana's phone, it was a baby blue phone with a wolf sticker on the cover. They flipped open the phone and saw the screen saver was with her and some guy, she had a slight smile on, and the man had a neutral expression, the both were wearing robes. "Who do you think this guy is?" They showed everyone else the photo.

"hmm... Maybe her brother?" Tamaki guessed

"But, tama-chan! She has white hair and red eyes, he has black hair onyx eyes." Honey explained, while riding on mori. The twins started snooping in her phone, ignoring the other host's, they looked at her reminders, looked at her photos, which were mostly pictures of wolves, and her contacts. Some interested them. There was that was named 'Yuki' but was a picture of a rat, another one named 'Hatsuharu' but with a picture of a cow. Its almost as like she see's them as animals... Then one caught their eye.

"Hey look at this." The said in union. When the host club saw what they were talking about, they were a little shocked. One contact said 'master' and had the boy that was on her screen saver.

* * *

-Akahana's pov-

_'where did I put my phone...'_ I started digging through my pants pockets only to find nothing. _'did I leave it at the house...? No, I had it at the house, I brought it with me, so where could it have gone...' _I started looking around the ground near me _'Akito will have my hide, he said not to loose it!'_ I let out a sigh and looked at the wolves around me.

"Sorry guys, but I need to find my phone, or Akito will have my hide" They looked very depressed. "Dont worry! Ill be back later and we can go on that hunt!" They perked up at this, wagging their tails and panting. I gave a smile. "Remember, if any people walk through these woods;don't attack them, You can go after other animals." I gave a howl to them so they would understand, they howled along side me.

The only things I trust other than Akito; is a pack of wolves.

* * *

**Tee-hee! Hope you like! I might be starting school soon,next week actually, so I may not update for a while.**


End file.
